Break Away
by Paper Rival
Summary: Cloud had seen the future play out in his mind, which was as bleak as he thought it would be. War would continue to ravage until President Shinra had his way. AU Cloti
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so go ahead and phone in the verdict. All comments are appreciated.

This is what I'd consider to be an AU that plays on major elements of the game, while pinching in a lot of game references. Personalities may also be twisted. The AU label also protects me from any illogical scenarios that may occur in this story. Rating may go up to M for sexual themes in later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Where they were, there had been no sense of time. They could only accept that with every passing day spent here, it was another day closer to the end of their forgotten existence. It was only the dreadful slow setting sun that gave an idea of how much time was left in the day before their nightmares began.

The cliffs that were seen far off in the distance, beyond the camp and past the desert plains, had been difficult for the prisoners to distinguish if it were a mirage with the intense heat that radiated from the scorching desert sun.

But one thing was known for certain, they would never set foot outside to find out. It would take a fool to attempt to play their luck and try to make an escape out of this prison; even if someone had managed to jump over the barb-wired fence, they would quickly realize the entire enclosure had been surrounded by quicksand.

Instead of breathing in the freedom that was so desperately longed for, they sank and suffocated while other nearby prisoners were forced to watch by the guards.

The cabins that housed the prisoners were all in deplorable condition; bunk beds that were nailed together in haste without a single regard for safety. It wasn't uncommon that reports were made about bunk beds collapsing on top of each other, the guards merely shrugged at the concern and were instead forced to sleep on the floor.

During what little leisure time they were given, they chatted amongst themselves around a small crafted table which they sat uncomfortably on the floor; otherwise, the rest of the inmates wasted away in their beds.

The cabins themselves were made of poor quality that had no access air to conditioners or ventilation, only a lone window to draw out the pungent odor of perspiration from the men that lived there.

The prisoners were weak and emaciated; never being given the luxury of a fulfilling meal or the choice of maintaining a proper diet. They were all slave-driven to collapse, forced to work long hours in a coal mine located within the compound.

Coal had been known to be the most prominent source of energy in Gaia, and there was an overwhelming demand for it.

Those with major influence in the trade outsourced most of the work to prisoners in a bid to make themselves richer; whether or not it was seen as morally reprehensible, it hadn't been a factor they considered.

One village that had thrived dealing in the coal trade was Nibelheim.

No more had Nibelheim been considered a backwater town, the once small village prospered under its new leadership and expanded its borders to make room for those eager to settle in, having been convinced that Nibelheim was something you'd see in a greeting card, a quaint and peaceful village; complete with its mountainous scenery.

Many attribute the sudden popularity of this once unknown village to the localization of Midgar-born politician, Alfred Shinra. Through his numerous established contacts across Gaia, he saw to it that there would be open trade routes to Nibelheim; making it known that the village would flourish just as many other remote areas have.

The charismatic man was held in such high regards by the people that he was sworn in and became the first leader of Nibelheim. Now settling into his own mansion, many residents hold a blind faith to the man; blissfully unaware of his true intentions.

Slowly over time, ever increasing oppressive rules were set in place. Nibelheim guards began to patrol every street corner, and it had become difficult to tell if it were to keep the intruders out or to keep its citizens in.

The brave few who dared to protest and publicly denounce their first appointed official would, like those who managed to look at him the wrong way, end up disappearing under mysterious circumstances or sent off to work in hard labor to pay off their so called 'crimes'.

* * *

Dusk already began to set in when the guard chimed the bell that hung outside the mine entrance.

He projected his voice into the tunnel, producing an echo which bounced down the mine shaft to where the workers were stationed.

"You slugs are done for the day. Get to the cafeteria for quick refreshments and make it back into your cabins before nightfall, everyone knows what happens to those who end up overdue."

The guard had a malicious grin as he pulled the leash that was wrapped around his hand, agitating the rabid dog tied to it, causing a menacing growl to sound from the beast.

"Almost like a sick gazelle straying from its herd, right mutt?" the guard snickered to himself.

At the sound of the bell, audible groans of relief from the prisoners with the sounds of dropped pickaxes that hit the earth echoed throughout the mine.

Each of the men wiped away the trickling sweat from their faces as they made their way out into the open, almost desperate to smell the fresh air.

Walking along with the other men, a blonde haired man covered in a mix of dirt and sweat had caught something in the corner of his eye, forcing him to take a quick glance over his shoulder.

He strayed away from the rest of the group and swiftly headed in the opposite direction, rushing to the aid of one of the prisoners after having noticed the man's pained visage as he slumped down against a jagged rock.

In a place where ending one's life seemed like a considerate option, there had never been a viable option available to end it painlessly; an effective tactic that encouraged these men to be driven with the instinct to survive instead, and to do that each man had to look out for himself.

It was survival of the fittest; there was no place for kindness, nor would one have the sense to fight, there was only an unspoken truce between each man as they each did what they could to get by.

Cloud knew something was amiss when he saw the old man turn ghostly pale and hurried out to crouch down in front of him while carefully hoisting his torso upright.

"You okay? Let's get you out of here, you need to eat and rest up."

With great strain, the man lifted his head high enough to look at worried blue eyes, then back low to the ground with a sigh of defeat.

"I'm afraid this is the end of the road for me. I won't be able to regain my strength fast enough to continue tomorrow."

"Don't worry about that, I'll double the load. Let's go, before the night sets in."

The man was too defeated to say anything else. Cloud supported him up by his waist, one hand grasped his belt while the other held onto the man's arm that was wrapped around his shoulder.

Cloud struggled on his feet as they made their way out into the open. When he finally made it outside, he noticed a black haired male with spikes shooting down to his neck, purposely lagging behind.

"Zack," the blonde shouted out for his attention.

At the holler of his name, Zack glanced over his shoulder and after having noticed what occupied the blonde for so long, rushed over to lend a hand.

"Another one huh? Cloud, it's not that I doubt your intentions... but all this won't be worth anything if we're dead, which we will be if we aren't back in our cabins in about... 15 minutes." he pointed out the sun that had already set, leaving only a purple mist in the horizon.

"Just shut up and help." Cloud retorted.

Zack sighed at him, and without another second lost, he slid under the now unconscious man's right arm and headed down towards the cafeteria.

The trip through the open desert that situated between the mine and the cabin area proved to be a challenge for them as their feet dragged heavily through the sand as they carried the man's dead weight.

But it wasn't something they were unfamiliar with, they always found themselves first on the scene to help anyone who was too fatigued to make the walk back.

* * *

Cloud set the man down and attempted to rouse him by sprinkling his cup of water over him.

The man began to lick the water droplets that had formed around his mouth, bringing them to his parched lips in a meager attempt to re-hydrate himself.

Zack's charismatic charm had a way with people and had already smoothed things out regarding the one cup per prisoner rule. After guzzling down his, Zack nudged the old man and gave him the extra cup of water, who then proceeded to desperately quench his thirst.

"Lads, I've gotta say.. you're life savers. In a place so devoid of emotion, it's a relief to know people still remember how to care about their fellow man." the old man chuckled, beyond thankful he wasn't left down in the mines to rot.

The feeling of relief was short lived though, they still had more to worry about than just the man's well being.

"I'm glad you're okay sir. We need to head back to our rooms. It'll be cut off time any minute now." Cloud warned.

An understood nod came from the scarred veteran, with piercing eyes that had seen much tragedy; a man with so many stories to tell, Cloud reminded himself that he would get around to asking him his life story.

* * *

A/N: The second chapter is a tie-in with the first so it'll be uploaded within the week. (If I'm not lazy that is.)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who have checked out my story so far. The man we meet in the first chapter just serves to flesh out the conditions faced by the prisoners without having to kill off a main character. This is also the start of many flashbacks seen before Cloud ended up in North Corel.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Right behind you."

Those would be the last words that would come out of the man.

It had been already past curfew when Zack and Cloud tiptoed safely into their cabins. The older man headed to his assigned cabin opposite from theirs, and just mere moments from entering through the front door, felt a tug from the bottom of his pants.

The tug of his pants quickly turned into an indescribable pain; he didn't have to look down to know the predicament he was in, the realization had already set in as he watched the final grains of sand sift through his own hourglass.

In a public display of how fragile humans could be, the menacing dog plunged its canines through the man's calf; as blood splattered across the cabin door, the dog continued to tug at his leg - determined to get a satisfying meal.

The horrifying shrieks echoed throughout the camp while the other prisoners watched stone-faced from their windows. Zack looked on and swallowed hard at the sudden turn of events, centering his attention back to the agitated blonde.

He couldn't watch, he'd seen enough misery and death in his lifetime; always wary of the next time death came around in this wretched place.

Cloud glanced through the window after it had become eerily quiet outside. The dog had already gone for the killing blow and other dogs had already joined in on gnawing the flesh off the now deceased man. His hands clenched into a fist as he watched nearby guards laugh at the sight.

Cloud began to unlock the door, not even being able to process what could transpire if he attempted to intervene. He was shoved against the wall before he could try.

"What the fuck are you thinking Cloud! These guys... these guys won't hesitate to kill you. Don't you remember how you got in here in the first place? This time we don't get second chances."

Cloud collapsed against the brick wall and ran his clammy hands through his spiky blonde hair.

* * *

Cloud leaned over on the edge of his bike to reach the table beside him; picking up the latest newspapers to be delivered and read by Nibelheim's citizens during their early morning breakfast.

Curious to know today's headlines, he glanced at the front page: 'Nibelheim in eminent danger: Protect your Freedom!' a finer printed bottom headline noted: 'North Corel Bombed'.

The sensationalist headlines were nothing new to him, he'd seen an increase of them ever since Shinra bought out the local paper. It was never elaborated who planned to attack Nibelheim, but it never failed to scare most people here anyways.

Being 16 years old, he had grown out of his childhood naïveté and never took anything at face value. However, the bombing of North Corel nerved him.

_'Why would that happen to a small coal town?' _he sighed and threw the stack of newspapers in the back compartment and started on his daily route.

Cloud's strenuous workload would only seem to increase overtime, as if he were the only remaining employee and found himself constantly exhausted from the paper routes that would make him go in circles around Nibelheim.

Regardless, he was persistent on getting back home to both his parents; living in the constant unease of something happening to his family while he was away.

Cloud finally finished delivering the last of his newspapers when the short hand passed twelve, and in a blaze of new found energy, hurried back home.

He left his bike by the front gate and entered through the front door to hear a commotion going on in the living room; he made out the sound of his parents, but not the other voice also present in the room.

He silently made his way into the living room just as one of Shinra's men had been about to smack Cloud's mother across the face.

"You dumb bitch, a personal request was made on behalf of Shinra for stitched wool blankets to be made for the recruits, not so you can go out of your way and give them to the orphaned children instead!"

Before the guard could force his hand to deal a blow to the woman's face, Cloud came up from behind and pulled the guard's arm back, twisting it with a deathly grip.

"I won't hesitate to break your arm right here." Cloud didn't budge as he gave the guard a look of utter contempt.

"Father! How can you just stand there and watch mother almost get beat down by this bastard!" his father choked back words having heard the angered voice of his son being directed towards him.

_'He's right. What am I if I just stand here and watch while my family gets pushed around.'_ he kept his head down, being too ashamed to look at the son he has continuously disappointed.

"I'm... I'm sorry." was all he managed to say.

"I work directly under the General's orders and to defy him is treason, which is punishable by death!" the guard glanced over his shoulder and gave Cloud a scheming smile.

"So be it, I refused to be ruled by Shinra's bullshit and his flock of sheep doing all the dirty wo—"

Right then, came a swift hit to the side of his head which knocked Cloud out cold.

A tall and lean figure bent over, letting his long silver hair fall over his shoulder; he brushed the silky hair back and threw the comatose boy over his shoulder and proceeded to leave the Strife household without a single word being said.

Cloud's mother stifled a cry as she watched her husband force the guard out of his way to reach for his son.

"Damn it, you can't do this! He's my only son!" when his words were unmet, he charged at the silver haired figure.

The man's reflexes were impeccable and had strength that was insurmountable.

It seemed as if only milliseconds had elapsed when he effortlessly pushed the angry father down to the ground and did so without a break in his composure.

He glanced over to the guard standing nearby and gave him a quick hand gesture and left; the guard graciously bowed down in obedience to his superior.


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa finally makes an entrance in this chapter. We explore their past together but when will their worlds collide once more?

Something important to note in this story is that we are to assume when Shinra takes over Nibelheim, it slowly expands into a large scale city. It's easier to look at each village or city we see in the game as its own 'country' and if capable, has its own army, makes its own technological advances etc.

* * *

Zack had already managed to fall asleep on the bunk bed above when Cloud was finally able to settle into his own, still feeling restless after the events that had transpired tonight.

He knew he should feel something for the death of the man — but he couldn't. The camp had hardened his emotions to the point he could feel nothing but rage for those who allowed the misery to continue.

He looked around the room to find something to distract him from his thoughts and came across a prisoner lifting the only table in the room against one of the beds across the room. In the dark, Cloud could barely make out the other prisoner who sat comfortably on his bed along with the large dark-skinned man as both used discarded paper to make makeshift playing cards.

Cloud had to wonder how a person could manage to maintain such a massive size despite living in such grueling conditions.

The man beside him, wore a bandana that partially covered his short blonde hair and a scraggly beard that never seemed to grow. He was always seen chewing on a toothpick, which seemed to help calm his nerves.

They both noticed Cloud was the only one awake among them, and took an occasional glance at him as they talked; they gave each other a quick before the bigger one headed towards him.

"I've seen ya around but I don't think we've given each other a name, the name's Barret. Cid over there and I are starting a poker club, ya want in?"

Cloud glanced over at Cid who gave him a crooked smile and a quick two-fingered salute.

"There's not much else to do around here... the name's Cloud."

"Great to hear, we're just starting out so you gotta help with some of the dirty work. Alright?"

Cloud sat down on the floor across from Cid who made himself comfortable with the leverage he gained from sitting on his bunk bed and took out a toolbox from under his bed that was filled with an array of items that were mostly swiped off the guards.

He gave Cloud a wink and a toothy grin as he passed a pen over to him.

"Here you go my queen," he smirked as Cloud looked at him completely baffled, forcing him to elaborate further.

"Well, Barret here is ace. I'm king and you're queen. We just need a jack, how about your buddy over there?" he pointed over to the figure who's prominent black hair stuck out even in dark, who abruptly snored and turned the other way.

"He's probably better off being Joker." the three let out a light chuckle before Cloud's eyes drifted to Cid's wooden bed frame.

"What are the tally's for?" Cid didn't even need to check to see what Cloud had been referring to.

"Oh that? Just been counting down the days I've spent here. Today marks three years, a hundred and forty-seven days."

Cloud hadn't considered to keep count of his days spent here; but wondered if he could've actually been here longer than Cid.

He'd been here long enough to forget there was a world outside the barb-wired fence. Any hope he may have had about being a free man one day had diminished entirely.

Cloud had to wonder what had become of the rest of the world that was already sinking into despair at the time. What happened to his family and friends during his absence.

He thought of the shred of hope that may still exist out there for the first time in a long time, but pushed the thought aside for later.

"How'd you end up here?"

Cid narrowed his eyes and stared intently at Cloud, checking to see if he was actually interested in hearing his life story.

"Cuz I'm the best goddamn fuckin' pilot there ever was! Was out testing a new plane with my brother, then Shinra troops shot it down... damn it." he slammed his hands down on the table, his shaky hands went through his toolbox to grab another toothpick.

"We went down hard. My brother didn't make it. Those scumbags didn't make my grief any better. They mocked our family name, our entire reputation! Sons a bitches. Then I was forced here still wounded from the crash and have been healing to this day, but I sure as hell won't die here. Barret here'll tell ya the same, he's got a little girl out there waiting for him." Cloud looked up at Barret, who was immersed in thought.

"Must've been about 4 years ago. My hometown North Corel was completely destroyed. Shinra's troops took over the entire area afterwards. My little girl Marlene, I had her evacuate with the rest of the women and children to Midgar." Barret narrowed his eyes at his bandaged arm, which bore a painful reminder of the eventful night which resulted in losing his hand.

Cloud looked down at his feet, not knowing what to say about himself. After all, when he wasn't being a dumb kid anymore, he wasted what was left of his days here.

Cloud looked up at Barret after hearing him clear his throat.

"Keep your chin up. I've see ya around Cloud. It might not mean much coming from a guy like me, but the entire planet would be in better shape if we all followed your example. I haven't seen you fight, but something tells me you know how to take care of yourself."

Cloud wondered what he had meant by that; was it so unheard of to help those who needed it? It didn't matter where he was, living with the guilt of letting someone suffer because he decided to watch instead was a far worse outcome.

After a brief period of silence, Barret continued. "Hope ya don't mind me asking. You might not think so but you're still a youngin', somebodies gotta be out there waiting for you back where ever you came from..."

"Nibelheim. I've got both my parents back home. My best friend Zack also ended up here and my girlfriend... I just hope she's safe, wherever she is."

* * *

Making his first public appearance since his inauguration ceremony, Shinra took the opportunity to sway the large crowd that was expected to flood the Ceremonial Hall.

Nibelheim's youth stood at attention along the far end of the hallway with their parents also present standing behind them.

They all had been gracious enough to be given the chance to meet the man whom they've become accustomed to calling him their leader.

Shinra slowly paced between each body with his arms placed behind his back, smirking along the way as he came face-to-face with almost starstruck eyes.

He came across two boys with unruly hair, almost unable to tell them apart with their matching bow ties, black blazers with matching colored slacks and dress shoes.

Shinra gazed down at them, the smirk dropped off his face and then back at the boys' parents.

"Is this the sort of hair style we want to represent Nibelheim?" he dismissed the two boys, also passing a girl with dark brunette hair standing next to them, who wouldn't help to let out a chuckle, if it didn't mean she'd get into trouble for it.

Wandering eyes shifted towards the two rowdy boys; feeling both embarrassed and ashamed that they were called out by their own president, their mothers licked their hands and attempted to pat the wild spikes down —only to watch it spring back into its original position.

Cloud had been unfazed by what had just happened, and instead leaned over to the raven next to him in a whisper.

"When's this thing over? Master Zangan has something cool to show us today."

It was the only thing he had looked forward to since he had turned ten, when Master Zangan first took him under his wing. Cloud had shown interest in the art of combat from a young age, and had shown the aptitude to learn and quickly adapt to multiple styles of combat. And for the past three years, honed his skill every waking day in a secluded forest outside Nibelheim.

Shinra spent the better part of his speech speaking of a research being conducted in search of a new source of energy that would one day redefine the world.

He reiterated that no one should trust outsiders, as they would take any chance they had to conquer Nibelheim because it was a known landmark of freedom and prosperity; and that he would take necessary measures to ensure that Nibelheim remains that way.

Shinra eventually concluded his long-winded speech, with the kids on the verge of collapse from standing in place for hours.

Cloud spotted a familiar face in the crowd flooding out the doors and called out for her attention.

"Tifa! Zack and I will meet you by the forest!" she smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded.

"I'll meet you there."

He headed home and quickly changed out of his suit, leaving his white undershirt on and slipping on some comfortable shorts before rushing back outside. He spotted the two as they hung out by the wrought iron gates to the Shinra mansion, awaiting Master Zangan's arrival.

They wouldn't have to wait long for him, being the strict and self-disciplined martial artist that he was; their faces lit up as he came up the road shortly after and spotted his students waiting for him.

"Ah, there's my three favorite students, always so eager to see me aren't we?" he gave them a warm smile, noting how excited they seemed and headed into the forest with the three in tow.

This was only place they'd want to be, where they didn't feel bound by the rules set in Nibelheim; an area where most came to seek an immediate sense of relief from the stress that accommodated with living in the city.

For the three of them, it had been a place to completely clear their young troubled minds and instead focus their energy to fight and protect; to survive in a world they learned had many hardships.

They stopped within a wide area with patches of dirt and flattened grass from the years of activity that had gone on here. Zangan turned over to the two boys and threw wooden swords at them.

"It's about time you start to practice wielding a sword. I sense bad things are to happen within Nibelheim." the boys nodded, both determined to hone their acquired weapon.

"Good, you boys go ahead and spar. I'll be nearby going over some techniques with Tifa."

They set themselves into a battle stance, two pairs of narrowed eyes that never lost sight of the other; calculating the most opportune time to strike. They stood that way for what seemed to be forever, not wanting to be the first to show vulnerability.

Zack finally relaxed and swung the wooden sword around his shoulder. "This isn't how I imagined my first sword fight would be, maybe slay dragons or chase bad guys with it. Instead, I have to watch you undress me with that intense glare of yours."

Cloud was in a trance like state that words couldn't snap him out of and sped towards Zack, finding his opportunity to strike when he saw him let his guard down.

"Whoa.. Whoa —Wait!" Zack pulled his sword out to block his attack. Cloud swiftly changed the momentum of his swing and lunged his sword toward his sparring partner's left cheek.

"Ouch... Ow. Ow! —Is that? Ow! Splinter!" Zack yelped as clenched his cheek in pain.

Cloud came rushing to his aid, "Shit! I didnt mean to hit you Zack." he evaluated the damage he'd done, a deep gash that had a large sharp piece of wood lodged inside.

"Don't sweat it man, ladies dig scars anyways right? Mind pulling this splinter out though?" giving Cloud a reassuring smile that said he wasn't about to hold a grudge against him.

A pained groan echoed throughout the forest, breaking the concentration of Zangan's meditation while Tifa continued to practice somersaults against the dense trees nearby.

"Sounds like they're playing a bit too rough. We should go check up on them."

"Okay sure, I'm just going to finish my routine and I'll meet up with you guys." Tifa wiped the sweat away from her forehead before she began to perform consecutive high kicks in the open.

Zangan headed towards the boys who had settled themselves down on the dirt path, noticing a blood trail coming from where they had sparred.

"I see you both adjusted to wielding a sword," Zangan held up Zack's chin and turned it to its right side to inspect the cut on his face.

"And learned to some extent the pain it can bring. Let's find some anti-septic for that cut. Cloud, you wait behind for Tifa. She should be finished soon."

Cloud didn't waste any time and continued to practice by swinging his sword against some nearby trees; attempting to master the techniques he had memorized from watching Zangan train when he had been younger.

He raised the wooden sword and focused intently on the target in front him and in a solid motion, left permanent cross-slashes in the bark.

Cloud's undivided attention set himself up for an ambush as he completely neglected the sound of feet shuffling from behind. He only realized that mistake when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, which had momentarily startled him.

"So... who's winning?" a gentle laugh was heard.

Cloud turned around and looked into a pair of glistening ruby eyes that came with an even brighter smile.

"That reminds me Lockhart, when are you taking up on my challenge? Afraid you're going to lose?" he jutted his head confidently.

"Hmm... let me think. How about now?" the innocent smirk still not dropping off her face that showed she wasn't in the least intimidated.

He dropped his sword aside and readied himself into a battle stance, giving her a cocky grin that let her know he was ready for anything she came at him with.

Tifa's look suddenly became seriously as she came at him with full force. Cloud managed to dodge each blow she dealt before he was able to grab onto her arm, forcing her to twist out of his hold and in a quick reflex, swung a high kick aimed at his head. Cloud used his arm to block the hit and kicked her other leg out from underneath her; she stumbled backwards and threw herself into a back flip to regain her balance, settling back into a combat stance as both panted from the exertion.

Cloud regained his stamina sooner and found his opportunity to strike, he dashed towards her with fists drawn when suddenly his foot got caught in a piece of root that stuck out from the ground.

'I'm going to get myself killed if I don't pay attention to my surroundings,' he muttered to himself, unaware of the compromising situation he's gotten himself into.

He felt a gentle air blowing in his face, and was genuinely surprised when his eyes went up to check his surroundings only to see Tifa's eyes that were inches away from his.

Her hands were firmly pressed up against his chest, which steadied him enough to prevent him from completely toppling over her as his hands had managed to settle around her hips.

Both felt their face flush in embarrassment, but neither made the move to break away and only kept their heated stare on each other. It was the perfect moment for him to show her the feelings he's had for her since they were younger.

He gently traced his finger along her jawline and began leaning in, noticing with his half lidded eyes that Tifa was also doing the same. They smiled as their lips thrived from the touch, cherishing what became a short-lived moment when a distant call was heard, causing Tifa's eyes to instantly wide open.

"Teef, Whatya doing with that loser?" a group boys were seen strolling down the forest path just as they passed the two.

Tifa blushed profusely with the realization of an unexpected audience. And in an instant, the girl who would've been a willing participant in a teenage hormone driven make out session, pushed the other equally willing participant down to the ground; who sat up and looked back at her completely dumbfounded.

Her hands covered the lingering touch on her lips as she quickly ran to the boys who laughed at the scene and headed back into Nibelheim.

"Great, the town morons." Cloud groaned.

* * *

Cid pulled out a folded note from the inside of his trusty toolbox and set it down across the table.

Although it was upside down from where Cloud sat, he could tell it was a map of the entire prison that he had somehow managed to obtain. It had a simple layout that Cloud could have figured out just from being around for as long as he had been.

The cabins that housed the prisoners were all constructed in rows, northwest from there was a heli-pad, which was the prisons only method of transport. About half of the map and everything else to the east was nothing but open desert with the entrance to the mine situated near the center.

"Long story short, I got too much pride to offer my services to scum like Shinra and his lackeys. But I got this map here after I told one of the guards that I'd do a great service to our dear lordship and re-circuit the power to run more efficiently."

He pointed out a cabin in the back rows, one that was closest to the heli-pad and circled it with a pen, being absolutely positive that was the guard's HQ.

"If there's a working radio transmitters inside, I'll send a signal out to some boys who still owe me one. We'd have to plan it out accordingly, I'd reckon the dogs'll sniff us out if we're out wandering someplace we ain't supposed to be."

Cid folded the map and put it into the sturdy toolbox; he searched through its secret compartment and took out a gold plated pocket watch.

"Get to bed boys. Can't let those bastards cut our plan short all 'cuz we decided to sleep in for a couple minutes longer."

They each lifted themselves from the table they had surrounded and headed off to their beds, ignoring the table that turned into Cid's personal nightstand.

Cloud looked at the top bunk where Zack was still sleeping soundly and reflected internally. 'I guess you're gonna want to know the details in the morning.'

* * *

A/N: Yes to FF8 References! I've clocked in 20+ hours playing Triple Triad alone. It was so addicting!


	4. Chapter 4

Three cheers for the late update. I hope the content of this chapter makes up for the wait. This chapter is rated in the high teens. If you are offended by descriptions of a sexual nature - avoid the last bit of this chapter. Again, I thank all of you who have followed along so far. If you're tired of the flashbacks I regret to inform you that there are a few more chapters filled with them. Unfortunately, I'm not clever enough to plug it in throughout the story so you get it all at once instead.

* * *

Tifa's hair bounced with the unpredictable wind as she meditated, sitting on a flat rock in the middle of a hot spring. She took in a deep breath of the rising vapor with the soothing ambience of the nearby waterfall.

She effortlessly drowned out the sounds of the water violently crashing down nearby. In the four years Tifa spent her leisure time here, she had trained her ears to further drown out the sounds of the nearby leaves that brushed in the wind.

When Tifa wasn't meditating at the hot springs, she spent her time as a volunteer to help out recent refugees adjust to their new life in Icicle Village. Her friendly nature eased those who came from a war torn country, which didn't go unnoticed by the men and women, and made her very popular among the villagers.

It was undeniable that Tifa was more than grateful to call Icicle Village her home, but a part of her had always been occupied by the memories of having to be forced to leave her friends and birthplace behind.

It was all because of a crazed leader they never should've trusted; the mere thought of him built a seething rage within her, which she managed to keep buried deep within.

Her past training with Zangan taught her in the long run that she shouldn't let her emotions run feverishly in battle and had since conditioned herself to not expose that as a possible weakness.

She owed a lot to him, and she promised herself that none of his training would go to waste; she would dedicate the rest of her life to make sure that Shinra would pay for the destruction he left in his wake.

* * *

A long drawn out bell rang out from the clock tower in Nibelheim, sounding that curfew was in effect.

For the last better part of the year, Nibelheim had been put under martial law. Those who'd seen past the facade knew that there had never been an imminent threat of invasion.

Nibelheim had become one of the world's largest superpowers in recent years; being one of few countries with available funding going towards technological advancements while also maintaining the largest army in the world.

It was Shinra's increasing paranoia that someone would take everything he had worked for away; rightfully so after an incident involving one of his own and an exploding briefcase.

Many of his own sought to end his reign, certain that his future endeavors were to be even more sinister. He never left his mansion after that. General Sephiroth took his place in making public appearances and was the only one Shinra trusted enough to visit the mansion and discuss future plans.

Zack had already left the Lockhart residence in a rush when both Cloud and Tifa picked up the remaining scattered pieces from their discontinued game of Risk.

They spent most of their time hanging out between each other's houses after an ordinance had been placed that prohibited anyone from entering the Mt. Nibel area, which included the forest.

The three were frustrated over the decision. Zangan kept a cool demeanor and reminded them it was best not to challenge it. He made it known that they learned everything they possibly could've from him from the past six years.

"Don't you miss Nibelheim the way it was before Shinra came along? When it was just a few houses, an inn and just a few market stalls?" Tifa asked.

"I do. I feel kind of claustrophobic with all these people moving in. We probably shouldn't say much more... Shinra's gestapo could be listening in and quickly end up at your doorstep." Cloud smiled, but he was half-serious about what he said.

Though the sound of the bell had already drowned out, Cloud felt certain it was still safe enough to head out; seeing as he lived next door to Tifa as opposed to Zack, who lived multiple blocks away.

Cloud picked himself off the ground after collecting the remaining pieces and stored the game back to its original spot on the bottom shelf.

He headed towards the door and turned the knob when a hand held onto his other wrist, stopping him from turning it further.

"You must be joking, you'll get caught by night watch if you leave now. I told you both that my dad won't mind if you want to spend the night over. I just can't let you leave and have something bad happen to you..." she cleared her throat realizing what she had said, "Either of you. I'd never be able to forgive myself."

Cloud let his grip slip off the doorknob and turned around to concerned eyes being met with his. "It would be stupid of you if you got yourself into trouble now."

He gave her a smirk. "What's this? Is Tifa telling me she cares about my well being? You're not getting soft on me now are you?"

"Don't make me regret saying it and kick your ass instead." Tifa scowled.

"That's more like it, you were always the type to kick me when I'm down, especially around those idiots." she wanted to feign ignorance, but with the serious look in his face, she knew he wasn't going to put up with it.

"Ed, Ted and Fred..." she muttered under her breath as she averted her eyes, guilty of her past actions.

Tifa couldn't explain why she acted the way she did towards Cloud; she never understood the strong feelings she had for him, which conflicted with the image she felt she had to uphold with the more popular boys, who took a liking of teasing the short blonde boy. She stopped hanging out with them altogether when she realized they had been a bad influence, but it didn't give her a clean slate.

She felt his rough hands grip her arms tightly. "Why do this to me? You always give me mixed messages. You kiss me one time, next you pretend it never happened. Worst being that I don't exist to you when you're around them. Tell me why and I won't have a reason to leave your house right now." Tifa quivered from his unnerving icy blue stare, he had never been so forward about this before and it caught her off guard; he usually kept a stoic composure and brushed it off instead.

She held it off for as long as she could, unable to bear his response.

"Cloud... I'm leaving Nibelheim and moving north to Icicle Village. I would never think to keep in touch with them. However, you... I miss you already. You're the only reason I have second thoughts about leaving. But I have to, and I think you and Zack should too. We have everything to lose if we stay here, you know that as well as I do."

Cloud loosened the hold he had on her arms, instead gently grazing his thumb along her cheek while pushing a hair strand back behind her ear before reaching down to clasp her wrists.

The sudden honesty of her feelings made his heart clench; he wanted to show her exactly how she made him feel but was completely overwhelmed by the sudden news of her departure.

"Does Zack know about this?"

"I told him earlier before you came from dinner, he said he'd mention it to his parents. I would've told you sooner but I didn't know what to expect."

She didn't pull herself away from his hold on her and lost any hesitation she may have had from the deep gaze of his blue eyes, which now only emitted a strong sense of appeal that she could only gush over.

"How do know your family won't get spotted? I can't even leave your front door to my own in broad daylight without being seen by the guards." he asked with deep concern.

"You know how Zangan is 'volunteering' to train the troops? Well, now he knows the patrol routes for the entire area. Shinra thought that with his constant fear mongering, no one would think to try and head past the city gates when only populated areas and the gate entrance to Mt. Nibel is guarded."

"But how are you go—" Tifa put a finger on his mouth and smiled.

"Zangan also got a hold of a request to fix a crack in the wall hidden behind the hedges. Which from what I've heard is supposedly bigger than a Zolom. We'll just have to make sure there aren't any guards watching. There are resistance members from Icicle Village that come in rowboats to pick up refugees who've made it to the North Coast. We'll just camp out until they arrive."

Cloud shifted his hand to gently graze his thumb over her forehead and brushed her bangs out of the way before resting his hands on the curve of her neck. "I hate knowing I can't convince your stubborn head otherwise, but I'll be sure to come see you before you leave."

"Hey, why don't we make a promise? Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind... You come save me, all right?"

Cloud paused, completely dumbfounded at the request and flicked his index and thumb fingers across her forehead, producing a small thud and an audible 'ow' from Tifa.

"You can take care of yourself better than anyone I know, as for being famous... I better be with these charming good looks." Cloud winked as she rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from him.

"Way to ruin the mood you ass, and to think I was almost starting to fall for you."

"Only starting to? I remember a certain kiss a few months ago that seemed a bit too desperate to be friendly." he grinned, crossing his arms as he watched her blush.

"I —I was sure that a mortar shell went off nearby, I didn't know what to think. So I grabbed on —onto you. Y —you just took advantage of the situation." Tifa fumbled her words visibly frustrated with him, he just chuckled at the sight.

"Yeah, yeah..." he muttered as he clashed his lips against hers before she could retort.

Tifa was tense at first, gripping his shirt tightly as she felt his lips pressed against hers. She quickly got over it and forgave the transgression; quickly learning to love the feel of his lips instead.

She lost all control she may have had as he gently pulled at her bottom lip as her hands ran through his blonde hair, which to her astonishment was much softer than it looked.

Cloud knew she was loving the attention her lips were receiving from the audible moans she made. It made him grow bolder, and he continued to gently pull at her lower lip as his tongue brushed against her soft lips, coaxing her into opening her mouth for him. She gave him her consent and parted her mouth at his request, allowing Cloud to join his tongue with hers.

Cloud took every opportunity to suck on her tongue until it was sore, this had a visible effect on her as she placed both hands on his chest and pushed him just ever so slightly, as if contemplating whether she could handle much more of him.

After planting a few more heated kisses, she finally pushed him hard enough to break their spell. Cloud placed his fingers on her chin and teased her bottom lip with his thumb as both panted heavily; enamored by each other's eyes as they stared at each other with intent. She never thought that Cloud could kiss with such vigor, and that she would crave it so.

Cloud had always felt uncertain about the feelings she had towards him. Now it didn't matter, she was leaving and he wanted her regardless of how she truly felt. He had to make sure to leave a lasting impression on her, and as animalistic as it seemed, he wanted to leave his mark on her and claim her as his.

He disregarded anything she would've had in mind, completely overtaken by lust for the beauty in front of him; once again lunging his mouth against hers and kissed her fervently while his hands roamed down her body down to her backside, sending a thrill up her spine. Tifa's moans had drove him to the point of no return and began navigating her by pushing her hips back towards her bed.

Cloud fell on top her, still completely infatuated with each other's mouths. He pulled up her skirt and rubbed her bare thighs as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to shift his weight against her. She felt his engorged member rub against her as he continued to suck on her tongue, driving her on the edge.

"God... this... is so... hot..." she murmured between kisses.

He sat up and watched her sweat coated body stagger to sit up also.

"You're hot..." he whispered as he nuzzled against her neck and pushed her back down, planting hot kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

He hovered over her to catch his breath one last time and looked at her searchingly as he took in her beauty; only given a second to contemplate.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want you Cloud Strife." that was all he needed to know.


End file.
